left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Port Finale
Port Finale is the third and last chapter in The Sacrifice campaign. With safety almost within reach, a bridge stands in the Survivors' way. Using the generators will raise the bridge, but the Survivors face their greatest challenge yet. In the end, an ultimate sacrifice must be made. Strategy Campaign As the Survivors leave the Saferoom, go down the alley into the garage of the store, here may contain some Throwable items and secondary healing items. Exit through the front door, and you will enter the finale area, the same area during the Port with a few changes. Before starting the finale, it is advised to clear out the area of wandering Common Infected. After that, starting any of the generators will start the finale. This finale is different from all of the others: Every time you start a generator, the Director will spawn a Tank, but if a horde is present, the Director will spawn the Tank after the horde is eliminated. Hordes will only spawn when no Tanks are active. Starting multiple generators will spawn multiple Tanks at the same time. It is advised to start from the generator in the middle, since this surrounding area is best for fighting the Tank. Try to start the other two generator during a horde, this will delay the Tanks and buy you some time to find a better area to fight the Tank. Don't start up multiple generators at the same time unless you want the achievement, or are capable of fighting multiple Tanks at the same time, as multiple Tanks often make a mess. However, starting all the generators at once, and everyone running back to the one closest to the bridge may buy some time as the Tanks still have to make their way over. If the Survivors work fast enough, they may be able to kill the Tanks one by one as they arrive, providing they do not all arrive at the same time. After all generators are started, the bridge gate will soon lower down, allowing the Survivors to go onto the bridge deck. All alive Survivors must be at least either on the bridge deck or above it on the railings before raising the bridge, otherwise it will not raise. After that, one of the Survivors will have to climb up the ladder and activate the bridge to raise it up. However the generator in front of the bridge will break down halfway, and it's now time to make the sacrifice. Choose a Survivor to re-activate the generator whilst the rest of the Survivors provide covering fire. The choice must be made quickly, as four Tanks will soon find their way to the Survivors. If the Sacrificer is incapacitated or being dragged/carried/ridden away to somewhere that makes rescue impossible, the remaining Survivors will have to send yet another Survivor out to complete the job. After the generator is successfully activated, the closing cut scene will show the Sacrificer surrounded by the Infected and finally being overrun thus signalling the campaign's end. When choosing who to sacrifice, it is advised to choose a player with sufficient health and skill to outrun Tanks and other Infected. If such a volunteer is not available then the Survivor with highest health is the only other viable option. Throwables are useful at this stage, Pipe bombs and Bile bombs can lure away the Common Infected allowing a quick sprint to the generator (providing no Special Infected are in the way). One thing players should notice about this level is, that this is the only level which requires at least two Survivors to be alive at the same time and at least one of them has to stay on the bridge. This is done so the level is completed with at least one Survivor. If the Survivors fail to do this, it will count as a loss and the chapter will restart from the beginning safe room. Video Walkthrough thumb|300px|right Versus Watch out for the Hunter, Jockey, Smoker and Charger. They can incapacitate you and make your sacrifice worthless. The Survivors The Infected Behind the Scenes Notes * The map is the same map for the finale of The Passing with a few minor differences. ** The map is almost the same layout as the Survival version since the back streets are sealed off by plywood, a fence, and a concrete barrier. These things are removed by the time of The Passing in campaign mode. The skybox used in The Sacrifice shows the time it takes place could be early morning or mid afternoon while The Passing takes place later on in the day. * The jukebox from Left 4 Dead 2 still appears in the bar even in Left 4 Dead, but unlike Left 4 Dead 2 you can't interrupt a song once it starts. * It is possible to get the MAN VS. TANK achievement in the Left 4 Dead version of The Sacrifice after a player sacrifices themselves, due to multiple Tanks, the chances of everyone firing at different targets, and that any alive Tanks at the end of a campaign automatically die. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of this map, operating the generators will shift your view to third person while Left 4 Dead does not. * The finale is unlike other finales in both Left 4 Dead games. While every finale would finish once all Survivors have gotten away (or those who were left alive or not incapacitated were able to escape), the finale in The Sacrifice requires at least one person on the bridge and one person to pull off the sacrifice successfully. If everyone gets dragged/knocked off the bridge or three Survivors are killed, a message will pop up telling players that they need at least one Survivor on the bridge and one by the generator to finish the finale. This is considered a failure (since the death music plays) and the players are sent back to the safe room to try again. ** When a generator is activated, an in game message will pop up, saying "Generator started. Defend yourselves!" This is slightly different from every other finale which always says "Rescue is coming. Defend yourselves!" and it also acknowledges that the suvivors are creating their own rescue rather than waiting to be saved. * The Survivor Bots will never perform the sacrifice. This can be very difficult to deal with in Single Player since this means the player will always be forced to perform the sacrifice in order to complete the campaign and the Bots are not too great at dealing with the massive horde plus four Tanks, nor can they use throwables or the Heavy Machine Gun. Since Bots will not do the sacrifice, you will fail if all the human players are incapacitated or killed. * Some may consider the sacrifice portion of the finale in Left 4 Dead to be more difficult to complete than in Left 4 Dead 2, due to the game lacking Left 4 Dead 2 items like the Bile bomb and melee weapons. * A Heavy Machine Gun is on the bridge for players to use to give the person sacrificing themself covering fire. This weapon also appears in the Left 4 Dead version, despite the weapon not appearing anywhere else in the game. It is also there because of events that lead the Survivors back to the area in The Passing. * It is possible to wait until the Infected and Tanks are already on the bridge before a Survivor sacrifices himself, even though this defeats the initial purpose of the sacrifice, it still counts as a success due to the other Survivors being alive at the end and on the bridge (providing they were not incapacitated on the bridge due to the invading Infected at the time the generator is restarted). * The screen becomes a light brown, similar to the vision of the Special Infected in Versus mode, when the person sacrificed goes down. * This is the only finale with no rescue vehicle and a guarantee that one survivor will die. * Through the use of the developer console, if you enable no clip and explore the outside boundaries of the map, you can see some differences compared to the same map used in The Passing. The back street area that is blocked by a concrete barrier and a fence lacks details and other props and if you go to the stairwell by the bridge (the ones used by the survivors in Left 4 Dead 2) to explore the back portion, you'll notice that there is no safe room door rendered where it would usually be in The Passing. If you go beyond the bridge to where The Passing would normally begin, the buildings are more simple in detail and the park area lacks props. The elevator by the bridge does not have its button rendered as well. * The empty grocery store that you enter from the warehouse in the back will have its door become a part of the wall as scenery when you start the generators, preventing you from trying to hide in the safe room. This is similar to what is done in the finale at Dark Carnival when the shutter door closes itself after the finale begins. Easter Eggs Gallery File:C7m3 port0002.jpg|Survivors failing the map due to the player being incaped and the bots not being programmed to perform the sacrifice. File:C7m3 port0003.jpg|View of the player who sacrificed themselves as they get overwhelmed by the horde and multiple Tanks. Category:Port Category:The Sacrifice